


Fuck me and my Mom 6: The Van de Kamps

by ll72



Series: Fuck me and my Mom [6]
Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Group Sex, Orgy, Porn Film, mother/daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bree and Danielle get fucked and filmed for a porn movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me and my Mom 6: The Van de Kamps

The hits and downloads I got for the Parrs ‘Fuck me and my Mom’ shoot were incredible. It was easily my most popular film, and the clips I circulated on the free porno video sites brought in enough new punters that it paid for itself ten times over. I enjoyed the shoot and from the download numbers so did my members. And whilst I knew why I liked it (nailing Vi Parr and her Mom) like any good CEO I wanted to find out why the paying public had gone for it, so I could give them more. So I read the comments on the bottom of the site. 

I learnt a few things; literacy isn’t improved if you’re typing one-handed, Helen Parr is still as popular a Milf as she was as a tender teen twenty years ago, and I’m less well known, even on my own website than Mr Incredible, but we’re both better known than Frozone. And the viewers loved the fact the Mom and daughter were gang-fucked. It wasn’t that they disliked me on my own, or at least I hoped not, but it was a big turn-on to watch a Milf and teeny share multiple cocks in a cum crazed fuckfest.

Ever since I’d been thinking about how I could get a repeat performance with a couple of cuties getting pounded in multiple holes. The trouble was finding them, sure there were plenty of porn stars out there who could act the part of a Mom and daughter, but that’d be short-changing my viewers who paid a moderate (and still good value for money) amount of bucks for real Mommies and their girls. And the real Mom/daughters who wrote in were either just looking for a solo James Rock fuck or just didn’t cut it (too fat, too frumpy, too fugly).

That was until I was introduced to Bree van de Kamp and her barely legal daughter, Danielle. Bree was a friend of Susan Mayer, who’d starred in one of my previous shoots and it was Susan, who was making a name for herself as fuck-star since her debut, who put her and Danielle in touch with me. Bree was a stunning redhead, her skin so pale that it was like a porcelain doll, an impression her finely sculpted features did nothing to dispel; at first glance she looked too prim and proper for porn. I was more drawn to her daughter at first looks; Danielle had a more earthy look, her hair a mix between her Mom’s red and a darker brown, her lips were fuller, her cheekbones less sharp. In the first photo I saw of them, sitting on a sofa, despite the demure pose, I saw a naughtiness in Danielle’s smile that made me stir. Even if her Mom wasn’t made for Fuck me and my Mom, Danielle could easily fit in with one of my other sites, Teenie Anal Orgies p’haps. 

It was the second photo that changed my mind on Bree. The setting was the same; the sofa in the main room – except this time the Mom and daughter were naked, their legs in the air and hands down to their pussies, peeling apart the holes. Danielle was smouldering, but I’d been expecting that her sultry smile would look even hotter when she was showing her wares; but Bree, she was a surprise, I’d be expecting a look of innocence defiled, what I got was Jezebel.

And if you’re going to group-fuck Jezebel and her daughter you don’t want to hire some small limp-pricked schoolboys, so for the gangbang I’d gone and hired some experienced talent and mixed them with some big dicked newcomers to fill the van de Kamps holes. For the experience I’d gone for Mike Delfino, rough looking, with tattoos and stubble and with a massive dick that had plumbed plenty of pussy; and Carlos Solis, a suave Latino, with a stylish goatee and an the sexual athleticism of Pan. For youth I’d gone for Matthew Applewhite, a handsome young black up and comer who was developing a reputation for keeping it up and making others cum. He was only slightly older than my final star; Zach Young, who might have looked like a dorky college student, but sported one of the thickest and longest dicks I’d seen in this business.

My six stars were in place in the room, Brandi, my camera operator, had hoisted the up her camera and was giving me the thumbs up, Suze had finished touching up Danielle’s blusher and was heading towards the kitchen and the home made donuts. I smiled and walked to my seat, “Let’s get this show on the road.”

*

As James Rock called out Bree van de Kamp’s feelings were a mixture of excitement and an anxiety that bordered on terror. Her friend, Susan Mayer, had confided in Bree she had felt the first time she had done a porno; but Susan, Bree reflected, had only done a threesome with James Rock and her daughter – Bree and Danielle were going to be taking four dicks between them. It wasn’t the numbers that worried Bree, despite her puritanical exterior more than once she’d picked up a couple of guys for casual sex and Danielle wasn’t inexperienced, before Susan and Julie Mayer entered the porn business and scooped her crown Danielle had easily been Fairview’s most sluttiest. Nor, was it even doing it on film, she could as easily ignore the camera as she could ignore drunk on-lookers when she got fucked in the back-lot behind some anonymous bar. No, what worried her was that compared to the pornios the studs normally fucked she’d be found wanting, an amateur that was laughed at. 

Matthew moved next to her, raising a glass to his lips, “Nice party,” he said, a smile on his lips.

Bree raised her own wineglass; she wished there was alcohol in it, it would settle her nerves, but it was only coloured water, just a prop in a scene. For a moment she was silent before she remembered she had lines. She forced a smile, her white teeth gleaming between her ruby red lips, “I’m so glad you could all come to my little soiree. Danielle is about to go to college and I wanted to throw her a goodbye party with our neighbours…” she paused, before adding, “… the good looking ones.”

That bit wasn’t untrue; the four men looked dashing and handsome in their slacks and smart jackets, even Mike, who had stubble like a barbed wire fence, even Zach, who’s hair looked like it had just escaped from a seventies cop movie. They all looked good, like it was a real party. Bree and Danielle were in similar party dresses, ones who’s halters tied behind their neck and exposed the sides of the van de Kamps titties so much that a sudden twist would lead to a nipple slip. It made Bree feel both sexy and uncomfortable, though her daughter seemed more relaxed, giggling as Carlos leaned in close to her and whispered a joke, his hand moving down to her butt. Matthew’s fingers crawled across Bree’s own butt cheeks, like a spider, until he found a place to rest and clamped down. She remember to smile, glancing at the camera, as it focused on the Milf and teen’s relaxed reaction to having their butts touched. 

“We’ll all miss Danielle,” said Zach, he was moving behind the teenager, putting his hands on her waist.

Danielle giggled as Zach’s hands wrapped round her, enclosing her tummy and stroking at her belly button through the thin material, “Thanks guys,” she tittered.

“I think Bree will miss her the most,” Mike said. Bree felt his hand on her ass as he moved forward to join the others; it all look accidental but it was perfectly choreographed, the two women in the centre, the four men around them, one at each corner of an imaginary ring. 

Bree smiled “Oh, I’ll miss my beautiful daughter.” She smiled, though inwardly her stomach jumped and heaved with nerves; she wondered if Danielle was as anxious as she was. She didn’t look, instead her head was moving nearer, her lips pursing. It was too late to back away, Bree moved to meet her, hoping that her daughter wouldn’t find the kiss a disappointment. Still holding their wineglasses, they met, their lips remained close, but pressing against each other with more firmness than with a normal mother-daughter kiss. After a few moments they moved back, Bree smiled and said, “I’ll miss her very much,” she said, with a sexy lick of her lips.

“I’ll miss you too, Mom,” said Danielle, her mouth opened invitingly, the sexy half-pout calling to Bree. The redhead’s mouth moved forward again, her nervousness quickly being forgotten in the heat of the scene. Again her mouth pressed against Danielle’s, but this time there wasn’t even a pretence of it being familial. Her lips opened and her tongue slid against her daughter’s. It might have been wrong, but it felt so right, the eighteen year old wrapping her own tongue round her Mom’s in a serious welcome. Bree felt her body electrify, the excitement she had felt becoming stronger, taking her over and pushing away her fears; Danielle might have kissed a lot of boys, but she didn’t seem to be disappointed in her Mom’s making out skills. Bree kissed harder, pushing her tongue round her daughter’s mouth. From the corner of her eye she could see Brandi coming forward, her camera focussing on the van de Kamp’s munching mouths. Out of shot the men were taking the glasses from the women’s hands and putting them somewhere safe.

Danielle’s tongue pushed back, flicking deep into her Mom, the teen forcing her lips hard against Bree. Their mouths moved, opening and half-closing, like they were munching and trying to eat the other one up. Zach moved behind Danielle, Mike behind Bree, both had removed their shirts, exposing their muscular pecs and in Mike’s case tattoos to Brandi as the camerawoman zoomed out to take the whole scene. Bree knew what was coming, but even so she felt a little stab of surprise as Mike undid the halter round her neck, pulling the dress down to her hips. Opposite her Zach was doing the same to her daughter, Bree could see his appreciative smile as he briefly fondled Danielle’s tits whilst staring at hers, “That looks better,” he said.

Neither of the van de Kamps replied, they couldn’t as their mouths clasped even more firmly together. There hadn’t been much of a space between them, but it closed even more as Bree leant into her daughter, feeling the teen’s sexy breasts rubbing against her, pert and hard, the nipples standing out like little pebbles. Bree’s own nipples went stiff, as Danielle’s lithe body leaning against her squashed her large tits. Their mouths went into overdrive, munching so much they ached.

“The pair of you are fucking hot,” said Mike, as his hand reached round to fill the space between the two women’s tummies, the palm massaging at Bree’s belly, whilst her daughter was so close that his knuckles were rubbing at her.

“Are you hungry?” Bree’s head came back and she looked at her daughter.

“Yes,” giggled her daughter. Her head moved to the side to look at Matthew and Carlos as they came into the camera’s shot. Both men had used the time that the van de Kamps had been making out to get naked, their bodies were firm and glistening, the cocks, large and erect, sticking out like weapons. Danielle’s tongue moved round her drying lips, and she looked back to her Mom, “You mean hungry for cock?”

“What else?” said Bree. She let go off her daughter and shrugged off Mike to sit down on her knees in front of Carlos, her dress flapping on the floor. Her tongue was out and began to lick at his shaft, running round the massive gland. Beside her the topless Danielle also positioned herself in front of Matthew and began to copy her Mom. The two women’s tongue darted out and in, twisting and twirling round the large pricks in front of them. They licked round the uncovered tips, sliding over the eyelets and down the stretched skin, over the pulsating veins and down to the smooth balls, licking at the sacks and sucking them into their mouths.

Carlos and Matthew grinned and high-fived as the van de Kamp’s tongues went back the way they’d come, leaving hardly any of the dick dry from their saliva. “Suck it, suck it properly,” said Carlos as Bree’s tongue returned to his tip.

“Okay,” said Bree and opened her lips to take it in.

“You too,” grinned Matthew to Danielle, but the teen was ahead of him, her mouth already half-way down the dick.

The van de Kamp’s went up and down the dick like they were live on headbangers ball. Their lips were clamped down on the pricks, which filled their mouths, pressing their tongues to the bottom. The two men gripped the back of their heads, pushing the two debutante porn stars further down their dicks, until the thick, lengthy members were threatening the back of the women’s throats. Bree’s eyes widened and a little smudge of eyeliner smeared with a tear. In her peripheral vision she could see Danielle struggling with the dick in her mouth, the teen’s eyes watering as well. Just as it seemed that Bree and Danielle were going to choke the men gave their hair a little tugs; the van de Kamp’s shot back gasping in some air.

“Fuck man,” said Matthew, “You can suck cock.”

Danielle’s mouth was already heading down again, determined to take even more than last time. Bree followed her, her lips encased around the Latino’s dick, taking it far into her mouth and into her throat. It pushed at her gullet, making her eyes widen and mist over, water leaking from them; saliva and spit leaked from her mouth as she fought the gag. Carlos pushed it a bit deeper and she heaved, coating his dick with her bile, even as her head shot back like she’d been stung. She wiped her lips as she looked at the erect penis in front of her, “That looks nice and wet,” and turned her head to Zach. The young man had removed his pants and was standing inches from her, his erect prong jutting in her face, “Your turn…”

Swivelling at a right angle Bree turned to face the new cock. Danielle was doing the same, so that she end up back to back with her Mom, their feet against each other. Brandi was moving back to get everyone in shot, the two topless women, their dresses still round their waists, the two recently sucked guys, gently stroking their cocks and the two replacements, hard and eager. Bree smiled and leant forward; this time she didn’t tease or lick, but opened her mouth and took the dick in, sliding up and down, quickly and passionately. She couldn’t see her daughter, but she could hear the slurps as she sucked Mike.

The Milf and teen’s heads bobbed up and down the dicks, lubricating them with their saliva and sucking the hard muscles, leaving the men groaning and grunting with pleasured excitement. Brandi moved around, sometimes zooming in on Bree or Danielle’s face as they sucked at the cocks, at other times she shot their whole bodies, shooting not just the dick between their lips, but their bouncing boobies and taut midriffs, heaving in and out as they sucked. At other times she panned out, so as to film both van de Kamps in their full glory, their heads banging back and forth, almost in unison.

“Fuck,” gasped Zach, pausing then repeating it with even greater emphasis, “Fuck.”

The Milf’s mouth was so deep down his cock that her lips were just inches from taking in his balls. Her eyes watered so much she was continually blinking, her jaw sore and the back of throat aching as she retched some more bile over his dick. Her head moved back, Brandi, moving in to catch a shot of the dick exiting the redhead’s mouth, a trail of saliva between the tip and her lips. 

“That’s ready, thick and slick,” said Bree. She was held out her hand for Zach and Carlos to help her to her feet. Behind her Danielle was also standing. Bree moved her hands down her waist to the dress, hanging their, “Let me get this off.”

The guys helped her, pulling the dress down over her thighs and down to her ankles. She stepped out of it and to beside Danielle. The Milf and her slutty daughter put their arms around each other and posed for the camera, letting Brandi drink in their naked beauty in a long running shot, which slid over them, exploring their pussies, boobs and sexy smiles, before panning out to linger on them standing together.

There was a nod from James Rock and the interval ended, the guys moving in on their metaphorical prey, their dicks as hard and long as spears. Within moments the two van de Kamps were on their hands and knees on the floor, Zach pushing his dick into Bree from behind and Mike entering her daughter. The two men gripped their partners’ waists and eased their big dicks into their wet and wanton cunt holes. Bree moaned in pleasure as one of the biggest cocks she had ever had entered her, pushing aside her slit and sliding over the soaked walls. After a few moments he pulled back and thrust again, going deeper and harder. Bree’s hands clawed at the carpet as the prong thrust down again, rolling over her clit and punching the bud into the wall. Zach pulled back and slammed down again, thrusting his whole length into her. Bree screamed, “Aaaaarggghhh, yessss, aaarrghhhh!”

Her daughter was writhing and bouncing, her entire body jiggling forward and back as Mike ploughed into her soaking snatch. The teen was squealing with open mouthed pleasure, her eyes dancing with delight as Mike filled her hole. The two women, gasped and shook, their sides so close to each other that they could feel the other sweaty as they brushed against each other, smell the others excitement, sense the vibrations of the other body pulsing through the floor and air. Behind them the two guys were moving into a hard rhythm, slamming their dicks deep down the wet pussy, their balls sacks slapping against the van de Kamp’s behinds. Bree screamed in pleasure as the Zach’s dick shot over her spot again, her pussy pumping cum. He held her harder and pushed in, “Aaaaarggghh,” the Milf screamed, “aaaarrghhh yessss.”

“Fuck me! Fuck my slutty cunt harder,” shrieked her daughter beside her as Mike rammed into her, “Give it me, give me your dick, fuck me, fuck me!”

The women’s tits bounced beneath them, Danielle’s pert one wobbling like jellies on a plate, Bree’s larger ones swinging like a pair of yo-yos. They squealed and squeaked and screamed, rocking back and forth like the ground was quaking beneath their hands and knees. Bree felt her pussy start to shrink back to its normal size as Zach pulled his massive member out of her cunt, cum dripped from her wet hole, sliding over her lips and the top of thighs. “Oh, that was…” she didn’t complete the sentence as Matthew moved behind her.

Hands gripped her butt cheeks and the young black man began to ease them apart. It didn’t come as a surprise to Bree, that was what the ‘script’ had said, some pussy fucking and then anal. Still, she was glad that she dildoed her ass to loosen it earlier as his cock was a monster, a python which threatened to split her. Beside her Danielle was getting into the spirit of the scene as she gasped, “Oh Carlos, come on, I want your big dick in my ass.”

“Fuck me, fuck my ass,” Bree gasped, not wanting to be left behind in the slut stakes by her daughter. She tried to relax as the dick invaded her ass, stretching it like it had never been stretched before. She could feel her face contorting, her expression a mixture of shocked surprise at the girth and soreness as her bowels elasticated. And then the ecstasy, a burst of pleasure as Matthew’s big dick pushed further in and sent waves of blissful joy shooting round her body. She gasped again, “Fuck it, ram my asshole open, wreck it with your big dick.”

Matthew and Carlos pounded in, slamming their cocks deeper and deeper into the van de Kamp’s tight assholes, violating their intimate sanctuary with hard, stiff strokes. The two women shrieked and screamed, shuddering as the dicks went further into their butts. Matthew was grabbing Bree’s waist hard, hitting the back of her thighs with his legs and ramming his member ball deep into her, so that with each thrust the sack slapped at her. Bree’s boobs wobbled under her, bouncing and swinging, like two out of control baubles in a earthquake. The redheaded Milf’s back arched as she came, cum dripping from her pussy hole, “Aaaaarrrghhh,” she screamed, “Yesssssss, aaarrrggghhh!” Matthew held her waist harder and rammed faster, hammering his dick down her anal chute like it was butter and he was a hot knife. Each thrust was filling her, pleasuring, making her cum, making her drip wet juice from her cunt.

“Ooooohh, oooohhh, my God, harder, harder, fuck my butt,” screamed Danielle beside her Mom, the teen evidently enjoying the anal pounding she was getting. Bree could feel her daughter’s orgasms, the teen quaking and shivering as she came, like she was out of control. The teen’s head jerked up, so hard that her Mom worried that her neck would snap, and then down again, “Ooooohhh, urrrrghhhh, aaaarhhhh, fuucckkk!”

Mike moved in front of Bree and fed her his cock. Her lips closed round the giant prong, here was still a taste of girl cum on it, her daughter’s juice permeating the dick. The busty redhead sucked greedily, slurping in Mike. The stud began to fuck her mouth, his hips swinging in and out, slamming his cock down into her as Matthew’s big bang dick pounded her from behind, the two guys spit-roasting her like she was a piece of meat on a stick. Beside her Danielle was enjoying the same treatment, Carlos gripping her waist hard and pounding as Zach held her head between his hands and thrust his dick down into her mouth. Unable to let out their cries of pleasure the Mom and daughter had to rely on their gyrations to show their enjoyment, moving to the beat of their lovers thrust with enthusiasm. Cum trickled from their pussies, more as first Danielle and then Bree, moved to balance with one hand and to use the other to rub at their cunts, shoving fingers deep into the damp, sticky holes. And all the times Brandi was filming the action from all angles, following the dicks as they carved deep in ass holes and were swallowed by the van de Kamp’s wanton mouths.

“Let’s swap positions,” said Zach, following a nod from James Rock, the producer following the action with a professional eye. The guys pulled out from Bree and she got to her feet again. She looked at her daughter, the teen’s hair was dishevelled and her skin was red and flushed, lipstick and eyeliner smeared her face; but she was smiling happily – Bree knew how she felt; and now it was time for the DP scene.

Carlos was down on his back, his legs apart and his dick sticking up at a right angle, beside him Mike was in the same position. Bree lowered herself ass down, back to Carlos. Her ass was still stretched and opened from Matthew; the cock went in as easily as a key in a lock. Danielle gave a whinny of pleasure as Mike entered her ass. The two men took the women under their thighs, gripping the fleshy parts of their legs and slowly began to work themselves up and down, fully elasticating the anal passages. Bree lay back into Carlos, playing with her large titties, pushing them together and squeezing the nipples. Danielle moved more forward, fingering her pussy and wiggling the hole, so that it was nice and easy. Both women moaned and groaned, “Oooohh, urrrhhhhh, yesssss, that’s good, give it me.”

The two van de Kamp women went at it for a short while, making sure that the cocks were fully in their asses and that the butts were used to the anal invaders. Bree leant back on her hands, balancing on Carlos’s dick; he paused. The redheaded Milf saw Brandi move to in front of them to prepare to shoot at another angle and she waited until the camera woman was ready, filming the Milf’s and teen’s soaking wet pussies, then Bree gave a smile to Zach and Matthew, “Come and fuck our pussies.”

“Yes,” giggled Danielle in agreement, “Mom and me are greedy sluts; we want a double dicking.”

Brandi followed the two young men as they gripped their dicks and joined the others, pushing their hard members into the waiting snatches. Despite its earlier use Bree’s pussy felt tight and squeezed as Zach forced his way in; it was like concrete being poured down, even if was concrete that was making her groan ecstatically. She could feel her pussy walls being stretched and strained, almost like they were going to rip, and even with being as wet as she was she could feel the friction as the hard dick. Her face contorted, though she wasn’t sure how much was pain at the burning in her pussy or what felt like a iron rod in her ass, and how much was sexual bliss from the same. Zach raised himself and thrust down again, his dick tearing into her wet hole. Bree gave a gasp, “Fuck!” she said.

Danielle was more demonstrative, she was shuddering like a live wire as she was hammered between Mike and Matthew, the two guys thrusting into her in unison. She screamed and squeezed her pert boobies with her hands so hard they almost popped, “Aaaarrrghhh, yesssss, fucccckkkk, yesssss!”

Bree leant back further on Carlos, letting him take the weight of her body in his strong arms. It seemed to give Zach a bit more space and he thrust harder, driving his member down into her pussy and over her G-spot. This time the sounds from Bree’s mouth were almost all pleasure. The young man banged down again, harder and deeper, hammering deep into her wet slit. Each thrust was racing over her clit, electrifying the spot and making her hum with ecstasy. “Oh fuck,” she squeaked, “Fuck yes.”

Carlos slammed up, his massive dick spreading her ass walls and crashing against the cervix, just as Zach came down. For a moment Bree thought the thin membrane was going to snap and the two cocks would literally bump heads; but it held and with it came the most powerful orgasmic pleasure ever, as her clit was thumped from both sides. Her body arched and tensed, stretching and twisting as she screamed, “Aaaaarrrghhh, fuuuckkk, aaarrgggghhh.” The two men continued to pound her, as beside her Danielle got the same exceptional treatment.

The two van de Kamps shuddered as they were squeezed like ham in sandwich. Both women were flushed and red, shrieking in pleasure as the orgasms hit them. Their skin had a sweaty sheen, drips crawling down as they were double fucked. The men were perspiring too, water gushing down them like waterfalls as they pounded up and down, ramming the women’s fuckholes. Fast and vigorously the men thrust in, continually torpedoing the van de Kamps beneath their waterlines, filling them with hard dick and turning them into raving, screaming, pussy-cum soaked messes. 

“Aaaaaarrrghhh, aaarggghhh! Fuck me, fuck me with your big cocks. Fill my fuckholes,”

“Yeessss! Yesssss! Oh my…. That’s it! I want your dicks… fuck… yesss!”

It might have felt squashed and squeezed, being pinned down and double-fucked, but it was worth it. Bree and Danielle shrieked and screamed, blown away by orgasms as the four men grunted and panted and pounded both women’s two holes. “Fuucccck, aaaarrgggh, fuuuucckkk!”

The van de Kamps writhed, their titties bouncing and wobbling. Bree reached out and grabbed her daughter’s hand and squeezed it. A writhing and cumming Danielle squeezed back; Bree had sometimes had problems with Danielle as the teen grew up, but that was all in the past, and she had never felt closer to her daughter than holding her hand as they were both violently and vigorously double penetrated. They both screamed in unison as another pair of orgasms wrenched through them.

*

I had been right about Bree; she was Jezebel writ in flesh. Sitting on my chair watching the action I hadn’t once lost my hardness, and only my professionalism and iron self-control had stopped me from whacking it out and jacking off. But looking at the guys, I could tell they were flagging, even if the nymphomaniacal Bree and Danielle could have carried on until the middle of next week. I gave a quick nod and they started to pull out of the porn sluts, as Brandy again shifted position.

Bree and Danielle positioned themselves on their knees, looking for all the world like they were begging as they looked up into the faces of the guys as they surrounded them. Brandi zoomed into Danielle and Bree’s faces as the men jacked at their dicks, the two sluts were soaked in sweat, their make-up messed and even Bree’s perfectly styled hair was mussed. I smiled at their expressions, reflecting both their sexual satisfaction and their slutty desire for more.

It was Zach who blasted first, shooting a string of cum all over Bree. The Milf cried out in pleasure as the white goo landed on her face and tits, her daughter moving in to help lick the cum away. The others shot their loads as well, one after the other, blasting their seed over Bree and Danielle - in their hair, over their faces, down the women’s chests – covering them in a silvery white glaze. Danielle’s tongue carried on sliding out, licking and lapping at the cum from her Mom’s bosoms and chin.

I had another hit.

*

Others in this series:  
Fuck me and my Mom 1: The Gilmore Girls  
Fuck me and my Mom 2: The Mayers (Desperate Housewives)  
Fuck me and my Mom 3: The Hennessys (8 Simple Rules)  
Fuck me and my Mom 4: The Montgomerys (Pretty Little Liars)  
Fuck me and my Mom 5: The Parrs (The Incredibles)


End file.
